Aishiteru
by KristiexxNguyen
Summary: She loved him, but she couldn’t say it to his face. Will a dream be able to get her to say those three words that he always wanted to hear? HaoxOC fic. For all Hao fans! The story's better than the summary...i think...


**Aishiteru**

**One-Shot**

**By: KristiexxNguyen**

**Summary: She loved him, but she couldn't say it to his face. Will a dream be able to get her to say those three words that he always wanted to hear? HaoxOC fic.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Miya.**

**

* * *

**

_It was dark. I couldn't see a thing._

_Where was everyone?_

_The last thing I remember was sitting on the steps outside the Funbari Onsen. Almost everyone was there and they were all paired up: Yoh with Anna, HoroHoro with Tamao, Ren with Pirika, and Hao with me. Whispers of "I love you" came from everyone._

_Everyone but me._

_I wasn't an itako like Anna was, nor was I trained to be emotionless._

_I was scared._

_Could you blame me? I fell in love with someone who had killed thousands of people without a second thought. I knew for a fact that he fell in love with Anna in the past, so how do I know he's over her?_

_Sure he told me many times that he loved me, but how do I know he's not lying? He has deceived many people by his innocent features many times._

_Maybe I'm just another victim._

_But then why does he always look slightly upset when I don't say those three words back to him after he had said them to me?_

_Suddenly, a bright light flashed, breaking my train of thoughts. Amazingly enough, a waterfall, that seemed to be hidden in a forest, appeared in front of me. And to make everything even more confusing, Hao was sitting on one of the many tree branches. I smiled._

_"Hao!" I shouted, calling for his attention. He turned his head towards me and I jumped. His eyes were dull and dark and it held absolutely no emotions in it._

_What happened to him?_

_"Hao? Are you alright?" I asked, walking until I was about three feet away from the tree he was on. He stayed silent and jumped off the branch, landing right in front of me, his expression indifferent. Out of the seven months I've known him, I've never seen him act this way. "Hao? D-" I stopped when I saw him narrow his eyes at me. I started to slowly back away from him. I know better than to mess with Asakura Hao when he's mad._

_Unfortunately, he caught my hand._

_What use to be warm and gentle was now cold and forceful. I tried to struggle out of his hold, but to no avail; he was too strong._

_"Hao, let go of me!" He just stared at me. Then, unexpectedly, he pushed my roughly against a tree. Damn, what is up with all these trees! Hao brought his head down to my ear._

_"Bitch," he whispered. Before I could react, he smashed his lips against mine and harshly pulled way two seconds later. And then he did something that I never thought he'd do._

_He slapped me._

_I wouldn't lie and say it didn't hurt because it surely did. Not only physically, but emotionally too. Is this how he felt when I never say "I love you" back to him?_

_If so, why didn't he leave me?_

_"I loved you..." I stared at him in shock. Had he read my mind? "I really did. I tried everything to get you to say that you loved me too. But you didn't, you never did!" I winced as he slammed his fist into the space on the tree next to my head. "So now, I'm tired of waiting..." He gazed at me with what seemed to be a longing expression. Whoa, what's with the quick change of mood?_

_Suddenly, he backed away from me. I stared at him questionably, but he ignored my look. He didn't stop backing away until he was at the edge of the water._

_"Goodbye," he said softly and a burst of flames popped up around him and was quickly closing in on him. At first, I didn't worry much because I knew he was immune to fire, but when I saw him wince in pain, I gasped._

_"HAO!" I shouted, running towards him. When I reached him though, he had already vanished. "Hao..." I dropped to my knees and felt something wet slide down my cheek. "I'm so sorry..."_

_"Well, sorry isn't enough," a voice said. I stood up and whirled around. I didn't see anyone. Scanning the area, I try to spot any signs of movements. The voice spoke again, "You never deserved Hao-sama's love!"_

_"Who are you!" I asked. Instead of receiving an answer, I felt a strange force push against me, causing me to fall into the water. I tried to swim back up to the surface, but me feet seemed to be caught in something._

_Before I knew it, my world turned black..._

_I'm sorry Hao..._

I bolted up from my bed, gasping for breath. What the hell was that about! I sighed and looked towards my nightstand. On it stood my alarm clock, which read 2:49 a.m. I noticed that there was a small sheet of paper next to it. It read:

**_Hi My Dearest Mi-chan,  
How are you feeling? We were all sitting outside when you suddenly fainted (or did you just fall asleep?). I had to carry you back in! Well, I hope you had a wonderful sleep (with me in your dreams of course). Oh yeah, the girls changed your clothes for you. I like the monkeys!  
Love,  
Your One and Only Ha-chan_**

I smiled at the note, but that smile quickly faded away as my thoughts drifted to my dream...err...nightmare.

I bit my lower lip. Was it supposed to mean something? Was Hao going to…leave me? My grip tightened on my blanket. He wouldn't…would he?

My breathing quickened as more negative thoughts filled my head. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore. I got off my futon (taking a mental note that I was wearing my blue pajamas with adorable monkeys on it) and ran out of my room. When I reached my destination, I quietly slid the door open and tiptoed in, shutting the door behind me. The corner of my lips twitched at the not-so-innocent figure that was sound asleep on his futon. Walking towards him, I got on my knees and brushed a strand of hair from his angel-like face. As I did so, a hand grabbed a hold of mine. My eyes quickly flickered to the face of a long haired shaman.

"Miya...?" he mumbled, his eyes slowly opening. I gave him a crooked grin as my eyes watered.

"Hao..." Hao sat up and stared at me, clearly confused.

"What are you doing here? Is something wrong?" he asked. Immediately, I threw my arms around his neck, embracing him tightly.

"I'm so sorry Hao, I'm so sorry..." I sobbed. He blinked, still confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't want to lose you..."

"I'm not going anywhere!"

"I love you..."

"I know, bu- Wait, what did you say?" His body seemed to be paralyzed with shock. I pulled away slightly and made eye contact.

"I love you...I've always had..." I whispered. His expression softened.

"I love you too..." he whispered back, cupping my face with his hands.

"I know," I managed to say before Hao's lips covered mine. Within five seconds though, I pulled away. "Oh shit! We have school tomorrow...err...today and it must be passed three! I've got to get to bed!" I quickly got up, but a hand jerked me back down. "Hao!"

The fire shaman laughed, "You're loud, Miya. Besides, you can sleep with me." I blinked. "Not like that Akira."

"Shut up Asakura! I wasn't thinking about that!" I glared at him before plopping down on his futon. I turned so that my back faced him. He sighed and laid down as well.

"Night m-"

"Morning."

"-y dear Mi-chan," he said, ignoring my interruption. I rolled my eyes as his arms encircled my waist. Sighing, I turned my body to face him. To my surprise, he was smiling. I smiled as well.

"Aishiteru Asakura Hao."

"Aishiteru Asakura Miya." I began to drift off to lala land when realization struck me.

I glared at him.

"I am _not_ married to you!"

He groaned, "You will be one day."

"Says who!"

"Me."

"And who said you could make all the decisions!"

A sigh. "Mi-chan, just go to sleep."

"Don't tell me wh-"

Silence…then a giggle.

"I hate you."

A smirk. "I know you do."

* * *

**Hey minna!**

**This story was always bugging me...I wasn't sure why but I never did liked it. Anyways...I changed it so that the whole fic was in Miya's POV and I added the ending for a lil humor. Hoped you enjoyed!**

**KristiexxNguyen **


End file.
